1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to commercial urine collecting pads or mats placed under a urinal used in a men's bathroom to absorb urine and, specifically, for a commercial urinal mat disposed on the floor below a urinal that can protect a floor surface from sprayed urine and is shaped for error free alignment below the urinal.
2. Description of Related Art
Unsanitary conditions often exist in private and public bathrooms especially around urinals that men use for urination. Splattered urine can collect on the floor surface around or near a urinal causing very unsanitary floor conditions that can result in foul odors and collection of germs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,084 issued July, 2001 describes a urine collecting pad that is used with a urinal that accommodates the position of the user's shoes to not contact the mat. The collecting pad shown is quite effective in protecting the floor from urine provided the urinal pad is properly aligned beneath the urinal. The invention described herein is shaped to ensure that the disposition of the urinal pad is properly aligned beneath the urinal.